Last Friday Night
by ProfessorCactustheThird
Summary: A week after The Night, the gang is in Lassie's  newly recovered  Fusion when the day's guest DJ turns out to be Woody The Deranged Coroner. With DJ Woody on board, you can bet it's gonna be a wild ride!  First fic, so please be nice :


This came on the radio yesterday when I was in the car and inspiration struck! This is my first fic, so once again, please be nice(:

Tag and (kind of ) spoiler to S06E02- Last Night Gus

**Last Friday Night**

"_And now, folks, our DJ For The Day today, Woody-The-Coroner!" _Lassiter groaned. Of course the first thing Spencer had to do when he got into his car was to turn on the radio and_ of course _it just had to be_ Woody _who came on live_._

"_This song goes out to all my buddies. You know who you are. Just wanna remind never to forget Last Friday Night- except, you know, the parts we don't need to remember" _The (not so) slightly psychotic, balding man took over from the radio personality.

"_Wow man, no offence, but I think you friends out there are pretty much ready to kill you for reminding them to forget" _His host couldn't help laughing.

"_Well, it would be convenient, since then there would be no coroner and they can say my death was purely accidental and run free like the innocent little lambs they are… not. Just kidding. REMEMBER GUYS! YOUR OLD WOODY STILL LOVES YA!"_

_**-**_**Back in the car—**

"_Trust me. I can have the best coroner in the _world _breathing down my neck and still make it any murder I do seem like an accident," _Lassiter growled. That was one incident of his life he wanted to forget, but that… that… _idiot _coroner found it had too been too much fun to leave in the past.

Shawn held up his iPhone in mock-surprise._ "Oh! Look at that Gus! I accidentally had me voice recorder on. Ooops Lassie, I think we just got an open future confession. Whadya say Jules?" _Before his girlfriend could open her mouth, though, his best friend jumped in with his contribution to the conversation.

"_I don't know about you Juliet, but that little audio clip right there seems pretty solid evidence to me."_

Shawn sniggered, _"You _know _that's right man. Say Lassie, I think you should tone down the getting accused of shooting people for some time, eh?"_

"_Yup. How many times has it been now?" _Gus couldn't resist fuelling his best friend on.

"_I honestly don't know Gus. I lost count. First there was that random druggie guy, then there was that person a few days ago- two persons, that is"_

"_And then there's the one he actually _did _kill- poor old Bobo"_

"_Ah Bobo, may he rest in peace"_

"_And then there are the squirrels"_

"_And the snow globes"_

"_And of course-"_

"_I swear on everything holy that if you do NOT shut up this INSTANT, I. Will. Kill. You." _The boys' banter was cut off by a VERY angry Lassiter.

"_Us, and of course there's us" _A not-so-quiet whisper floated in the car from the left back seat.

Lassiter slammed on the brakes, not caring that he had been going at over 70mph in the middle of Santa Barbara's busiest highway, but he could barely get a breath in because, at that very moment, the song went into its chorus- and the two uninvited guests in the backseat felt that they needed to practice their new career as backup singers.

Looking at his partner, he saw that the younger detective had unashamedly turned around fully her seat and was watching her boyfriend and his best friend's antics while shaking with silent laughter. Throwing his hands in the air, Lassiter continued driving, his death threats drowned out by the racket going on in the car.

The very first thing he did when he got home that day was to rip the radio out of the dash.

_There_, _now all my troubles are over_… Or so the head Detective thought.

-Three Days Later—

Lassiter was once again stuck with the idiot crew, as he not-so-affectionately called them, but he couldn't help the spread of glee that overtook him when he noticed Shawn's obvious upset when he saw the hole in the dash where the radio used to be.

Too bad Lassie didn't see him open his radio app.

"_LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!"_

That's all, folks! Please review!


End file.
